


The Torture of Prompto

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But like he doesnt really do anything, Creepy Ardyn, He touches him but like, M/M, Poor Prompto, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Torture, not there yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: Ardyn wants to break Noctis, so he takes Prompto.





	The Torture of Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I hope you enjoy and want to remove Ardyn's eyeballs by the end of this. I'm not sure if I'll be doing another chapter or not. Though Kindris did not directly beta this, she was there in my head guiding me, so thank you!

Prompto glanced around the dark room. The cold nipped at his bare skin, the only clothes he wore were his boxers. He didn't remember how he got there, but had a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. His heart sped up and he moved to sit up from the ground but chains on his wrist and ankles kept him in place. He frantically tried to pull away but it was no use. The chains rubbed against his bare skin, making it raw. 

Slowly the door across the room opened and light slipped through before being blocked by a shadow. Slowly a man walked in and Prompto knew exactly who it was. His skin crawled and he pushed back away from him, but he couldn't get away. 

“Ardyn,” Prompto growled. He knew Noct was looking for him, he knew he would save him. Noctis always saved him even when he didn't realize it. 

“Ah, your awake, good. Please do get comfy, soon, once I'm done with you, I will move you to a much smaller room for the prince to find you. Oh this will be fun!” Ardyn said. 

“I can't get comfy if I'm all tied up,” Prompto said. His disgust was clear in his voice. If Ardyn untied him Prompto was going to kill him. 

“Well, that is troublesome. I must keep you locked up for now, or at least until I break you,” Ardyn said smiling. Prompto shuddered. 

“You won't kill him, I won't let you!” Prompto shouted.

“Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not trying to then,” Ardyn laughed.  
“What?”

“You see Prompto, I don't want to kill him yet. I want to make you and everyone else in your little team suffer,” Ardyn said. He really was sick. Why was he doing this? What did they ever do to him? 

Slowly he walked over to Prompto and raised the platform, on which he laid, to his waist. Then he slid his hand slowly down Prompto's chest.

“Stop,” The blonde said trying to wiggle away. Ardyn brought his hand up and slapped Prompto across the face.

“Never say no to me,” he commanded. He went back to stroking his chest. Then slowly he went lower, Prompto whimpered, but kept his mouth shut, bile rising up. 

“Now that's a good boy. Has your prince ever touched you like this? I bet he has,” Ardyn asked. When Prompto didn't reply he laughed. “You may speak.”

“No,” Prompto said.

“No? Really? Perhaps he is straight. Or lacking in that department. Perhaps he thinks you are straight,” Ardyn questioned.

“We're both straight,” Prompto snapped. That was a lie, Prompto was differentially bi, and he knew it. 

“Oh I don't think so. It's so obviously, even the Behemoth can see it. Now why haven't you made a move? And don't tell me it's because you're straight,” Ardyn asked while slowly moving down towards Prompto's lower regions.

“I wouldn't stand a chance,” Prompto blurted. Stupid mouth, he thought angrily to himself. 

“Oh, but it is so obvious that he feels the same. I was thinking, how to break Noctis? I found that the best way was to break is little toy,” Ardyn cooed  
.  
“I am not his toy, I’m his best friend,” Prompto said gritting his teeth.

“Even better. Once he finds out about what I will do to you, he will never want to touch you. Oh, and when he finds that you are a MT, he will never want to be near you ever again,” he promised. 

“He won’t care!” Prompto yelled. Ardyn gave a dark laugh. 

“Yes he will. Now you should enjoy your time with me. If you want I could make me look and sound like I am your dear prince,” he suggests.

“Please no,” Prompto whispered. He wouldn’t be able to stand this is he thought Noctis was really there. 

“Hmm, I guess we shall see,” Adryn said. He squeezed Prompto and walked back to the door. Before he walked out he turned and gave a smirk. 

Once the door was closed Prompto gave a shuddering breath. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to stand this. If Noctis didn't come soon he doesn't know what he will do.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... You want to remove Ardyn's eyeballs yet?   
> Anyway I would love to hear your thoughts! Im also lonely, and bedbound so if you talk to me I will be forever happy.   
> My Tumblr is @Annabellebrownrp so you can stalk me and talk to me if you'd like (I also draw).


End file.
